


Oliver Aren't You Going To Introduce Your Friend?

by Chubbles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbles/pseuds/Chubbles
Summary: Oliver returns home after spending five year stranded on a deserted island. But the island wasn't so deserted. And the love of Oliver's life has returned.





	1. The Club

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow
> 
>  OLIVERS 5 YEARS AWAY  
> 1\. Same as series  
> 2\. Same except it’s Slade and Oliver who hook up not Oliver and shadow. Ivo tortures Oliver not Slade. Oliver cures Slade of miracle. They blow up Amazo Sara Oliver and Slade are separated.  
> 3\. Same series  
> 4\. Same series  
> 5\. After Oliver has finish with ARGUS missions in year 4 Waller tells Oliver where Slade is (Slade had gone back to ASIS) and Oliver goes to Slade (instead of going to Russia). They spend the year together and then make plans for Oliver to be found on the island and Slade leaves ASIS and joins Oliver in starling city later.
> 
>  
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY
> 
> Oliver has recently returned from 5 year presumed lost at sea. Tommy in an attempt to hook Oliver up takes him out to a bar. But the person Oliver hooked up with was not Tommy’s idea.

“Ok Ollie there are heaps of girl here we are going to have no problem find you one or two” Tommy said amused and excited 

“Sure” Oliver replied looking around the club less enthused but Tommy didn’t notice  
The club was a popular party place somewhere that Oliver would have frequented before the Gambit. There was loud music playing throughout the club, flashing light and people dancing and standing around drinking different sorts of drinks. 

Tommy was right there were many women here that past Oliver would have had no problem hooking up with and on a good night he would have hooked up with more than one. But he was not that spoiled rich douche he used to be. After his 5 years fighting for survival he was a different man and wanted different things. 

“Oh Ollie over there the brunette in the short black dress” Tommy said exited handing him a shot glass with clear liquid and drawing Oliver’s attention to a girl a few meters away that was standing with 2 other girls.

The girl was hot he could agree with that but Oliver wasn’t interested. 

“Sure” Oliver replied uninterested.

Oliver drunk his shot in one go and look over towards the bar when someone caught his eye. 

“Hey I’m going to grab another drink” Oliver told Tommy.

“Ok” Tommy replied as Oliver moved towards the bar

Tommy moved to follow after Oliver but before he could take two step he spotted laurel lance making her way through the crowd towards him. He moved towards her just as she reached him. 

MEANWHILE WITH TOMMY N LAUREL

“Doesn’t you going out and having fun violate some kind of law you know like the once that are carved in a stone tablet” Tommy said

“That’s cute Tommy” laurel joked “so what are you dining here Tommy?” She asked

“I’m showing Oliver what passes for fun in starling city after 5 years” Tommy replied

“And where is he, all ready found a tramp to hook up with?” ask Laurel

“Oliver’s at the bar. He’s over there......” Tommy pointed towards Oliver “What the!”

MEANWHILE OLIVER AT BAR

Oliver walked to the end of the bar where a handsome man was sitting alone. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Oliver asks flirtatiously leaning sideways on the bar facing the man

“I believe you can” the man replied with the same flirtation attitude and an Australian accent

Oliver order two drinks and the bartender quickly filled them before moving down to the other end of the bar where a group of young women were waiting.

“So are you here alone?” Oliver asked

“That depends on you” the man challenged with a charming smile 

“Oliver Queen” Oliver said holding out his hand

“Slade Wilson” the man replied shaking Oliver hand

They continued to hold each other’s hand on the bar top not wanting to let go of each other and not caring if any one saw. 

“I missed you” Slade said looking into Oliver eye  
“Aww Slade are you forming an emotion attachments” Oliver teased

“Only to you” Slade replied

“I missed you too” Oliver said sincerely moving closer to Slade so that there was barely any space between them. 

BACK TO TOMMY AND LAUREL

“Oliver’s at the bar. He’s over there......” Tommy pointed towards Oliver “What the!”

“Who is that guy Oliver is talking to? And are they holding hands?” Laurel asked shocked

“I don’t know what the hell is going on there?” Tommy said confused 

Tommy started to walk toward Oliver and Laurel moved quickly to follow him.

When Tommy and laurel reached Oliver and Slade they were lip locked in a passionate kiss. 

“Ahem” Tommy interrupted 

“Hey Tommy you were right coming here was a great idea. But Slade and I are going to head out now” Oliver said 

Oliver tightened his hold on Slade’s hand and lead him past Tommy and laurel towards the exit. 

Once outside they were intercepted by Diggle 

“Take is back to the mansion dig” olive ordered dig as he lead Slade into the car. 

Diggle just raised his eyebrows as the only outwards display of shock he was feeling.

Diggle tried to keep his eyes on the road but it was hard to miss his client in the backseat. When he was hired by Moira Queen he did a little research on Oliver. Before the island Oliver was a rich spoiled kid that party and picked up women. There was nothing to indicate that Oliver went the other way. But now he had Oliver Queen in the back of his car making out with another man. Diggle tried to anticipate situation so to protect his client but he did not see this one coming. 

They reached the mansion and Diggle parked the car in front of the front door. 

“We are here Mr Queen” Diggle interrupted the two as he opened the backdoor.

The separated and started to move out of the car.

“Thanks dig, I’m staying in for the rest of the night” Oliver told him as they walked by into the house never letting the other hand go

Diggle watched them quickly enter the mansion and again this he did not see coming. 

Oliver led Slade through the mansion to his room quickly and without delay. Once they reached the room Oliver pulled Slade inside and slammed the door shut. Almost immediately Oliver attacked Slade and Slade responded with as much enthusiasm. Before Oliver the consumed by Slade Oliver had a thought, he glad his room was a little away from everyone else because he had no intention of being very quiet.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning saw Moira, Walter and Thea sitting in the kitchen at a small dining table having breakfast. 

Oliver walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of dark blue jeans folded at the bottom, a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and brown shoes. 

“Morning everyone” Oliver said to his family with a small smile on his face

He headed straight for the kitchen bench grabbing a cup and filling it with black coffee. He turned to face his family at the kitchen table while leaning back on the bench. 

“Morning Oliver, looks like you had a good night last night. Will your guest be joining us for breakfast?” Moira asked without emotion.

“Guest? Did someone bring a girl home last night?” Thea asked excited 

“No” Oliver replied as his smile got slightly bigger. 

“I heard you come in last night you definitely brought someone home” Moira said looking at Oliver 

“Oh I did bring someone home” Oliver paused “but he had to leave” 

Thea had just taken a sit of her juice and when hearing Oliver’s last word she was so shocked she spat out her drink. Moira and Walter just looked at Oliver with shocked expressions.

No one said anything and Oliver just keep causally drinking his coffee with a smile

Diggle entered the kitchen followed by Tommy. They both notice the silence and shocked looks of Moira, Walter and Thea. 

“Digg, good your here lets go” Oliver said once dig enter the kitchen

Oliver put his coffee cup on the sink and left the kitchen with Digg following him.

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked 

“Did you know Oliver brought a guy home last night!?” Thea asked shocked

“Yeah, I did not see that one coming. I took him out to find a girl and he pick up a guy. They were heading for the exit before I could ask what the hell was happening” Tommy said taking a seat at the table.

“Oh my God! Tell me everything!” Thea asked excitedly

“Well Oliver went to the bar, I was talking to laurel when I looked over Oliver was talking to this guy. When Laurel and I walked over to them they both got up and Oliver said that they were leaving and they left. Oliver said the guys name was Slade. And did I mention they were holding hands” Tommy explained

“What does he look like?” Thea asked

“Tall but not as tall as Oliver, dark hair, older, he looked really fit and had a military feel about him” Tommy described “and I saw them kiss” Tommy added

“Wait you saw them kiss?!” Thea asked in disbelief “oh my god!”


	2. What the Hell Just Happened?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver had a great night last night, but the next day took a turn that he didn't expect. He had a lot of ideas but ending up at the Police station wasn't one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from 1st Chapter
> 
> I don't Own Arrow
> 
> I've never been arrested so I don't know how it goes so I wrote what worked for my story.

Oliver and Diggle had left the house that morning and within an hour Oliver had ditched Diggle. Oliver knew Diggle was going to be pissed but he couldn’t do what he needed to do with Diggle watching over his shoulder.

After ditching Diggle Oliver had headed to his father’s old steel factory in the Glade and spent the day training. 

Oliver had just returned to the Queen mansion it was sometime before midday. Diggle wasn’t here but Oliver figured he would show up soon.

Oliver had started to climb the stairs headed for his room to take a nap, when there was a knock on the front door. Oliver moved back down the stairs and opened the door. On the other side were Detective Lance and his partner. 

“Mr Queen we need you to come down to the station. You can come voluntary or we can arrest you.” Detective Hilton said professionally

All the while Detective Lance just stared at him with his normal hatred filled stare.

“What’s this about?” Oliver asked confused

“We’ve had a young woman make a statement that claimed she was raped last night, by you” Detective Hilton replied

“Guess you had a busy night, Huh Queen?” Detective Lance said leaving no doubt that he thought Oliver was guilty

“I can assure you detectives I had nothing to do with this” Oliver declared

“All the same we need you to come with us down to the stations to clear this up. So you can come voluntarily or we will arrest you” Detective Hilton warned 

“Just give me an excuse to arrest you” Detective Lance threatened

“I’ll come voluntarily” Oliver told the detectives 

AT THE STATION

The drive to the station was quiet no one had anything to say.

Once they arrived at the station Oliver was lead into the station and to an interrogation room.

Oliver was indicated to take a seat on one side of the table while the two detective sat on the other. Detective Hilton had a note pad and pen while Detective Lance had an open case file.

“Alright let’s begin. Mr Queen, can you tell us where you were last night? Detective Hilton asked

“I had dinner at home with my family then I went to my welcome home party and then I went home and went to bed” Oliver answered

“What time did you leave the party?” Detective Hilton asked

“I am not sure of the time exactly maybe about 10-10.30pm” 

“And after leaving the party you went directly home?” Detective Hilton clarified 

“Yes, my bodyguard Mr Diggle was driving you can ask him”

“Well Mr Queen we have a witness that says that sometime before 10-10.30pm – the time you say you let the party – you bought her a drink then flirted with her before you both moved to a more seclude location where things got more physical. The witness claims that as things started to heat up she wanted thing to slow down. And that you continually ignore her when she said “no” and “stop” repeatedly and she tried to push you away. You then held her against the wall and raped her then just left her there and returned to the party. What do you have to say to that?” Detective Lance asked

“That never happened” Oliver replied strongly 

“Well then Mr Queen what did happen? Enlighten us” Detective Lance challenged

“I went to the party and just after I have got there I went to the bar to get a drink. I met someone at the bar, I spent the rest of the time at the party talking to them and then when I left I took them home with me. Beside Tommy, Laurel, my bodyguard and the bar tender that I order my drink from they were the only other person I interacted with” Oliver told

“Mr Queen I thought you said that after leaving the party you went home and went to sleep?” Detective Hilton questioned

“No. I said I went home and went to bed. I never said I went to sleep” Oliver clarified with a slight smile and memories of last night flash in his mind. 

“You have one woman accusing you of raping her and your telling us that you spent your night with a different woman. Well you better hope the girl you took home with you last night doesn’t accuse you of a crime as well” detective Lance warned.

“No chance of that detective” Oliver answered playfully.

“You find this fully Queen?” Detective Lance asked irritated.

Oliver didn’t respond just looked at detective lance wanting so much to explain the irony of him being accused of raping a girl the same night he spent all night have sex with a man.

“Mr Queen we are going to need to talk to the women you spent your night with to check your alibi” Detective Hilton said interrupting Oliver and detective Lance’s staring “Did you get a name or a number for this girl?”

“I got both. Do you want me to call them? I'm going to need a lift anyway since you guy brought me here” Oliver asked

“You do that” Detective Lance agreed

Oliver pulled out his phone dialled Slade’s number.

“Hey” Oliver greeted when Slade answered

“Can you come down to the police station? Yea apparently some woman is accusing me of assaulting them last night but I was with you. So I need you to come down and alibi me and while you’re here you can pick me up” Oliver talked into the phone “Ok see you soon” 

Oliver hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

“They’re on their way, they will be here soon” he said to the two detectives

“You have been back less than three days and you have already renewed your skill in how to use women” Detective Lance said with hatred

The two detectives stood up

“You sit tight Mr Queen we will be back when we have checked your alibi” Detective Hilton told Oliver before the two detectives left leaving Oliver in the interrogation room. 

THE DETECTIVES OUTSIDE

“What do you think?” Detective Hilton asked his partner

“I hate to say it, but I think Queen is telling the truth. But we still have to talk to his alibi” Lance said reluctantly.

Within the next half hour Slade walked into the Police station. He had approach the front reception and asking about Oliver and the officer at the desk gave him direction to Detective Lance’s desk.

Slade entered a large room that had several desks and officers/detectives. Slade approached one.

“I'm looking for Detective Lance” He said

“Over there” The officer pointed

“Thanks” 

He approached Detective Lance who was sitting at his desk working.

“Detective Lance” Slade said as he approached the desk

“Yes” Lance said as he looked up at him.

“I'm Slade Wilson I'm here for Oliver Queen” Slade said clearly

“I'm sorry what?” Lance asked confused staring at Slade

“I'm here for Oliver Queen” Slade repeated

“You? What?” Lance still confused

“Oliver said you needed to speak to his alibi for last night. Well I'm it.” Slade said enjoying their confusion.

“You are Mr Queen’s alibi?” Detective Hilton said standing 

“Yep” 

“I'm Detective Hilton” The detective held out his hand to Slade to shake

“Slade Wilson”

Detective Hilton waited a moment for his partner to introduce himself but Lance was just staring at Slade in confusion and silence. 

“Have a seat Mr Wilson we just need to ask you a couple of question” detective Hilton said indicating to a chair next to his desk

Detective Hilton sat back down and Slade took the chair he was offered while Lance continued to watch.

“Mr Wilson could you please tell us what you did last night?” Detective Hilton asked

“Well I had a late dinner about 1900 – I knew that I was going to need the energy” Slade said to taunt the detectives “I went back to my apartment, then I went to Oliver’s party got there about 2130. I wasn’t there long when Oliver approached me at the bar. He brought me a drink we flirted made out a little and then he took me back to his place. And we spend the rest of the night having fantastic sex in his bed” Slade told the detectives not holding anything back.

“Mr Wilson are you willing sign a statement stating that everything you have said is the truth?” Detective Hilton asked

“Yes. Is Oliver free to go now?” Slade asked

Hilton looked over at Lance but Lance was continuing to stare at Slade.

“Yes he’s free to go. I’ll go get him” Hilton said he got up and walked away.

When detective Hilton returned he was being followed by Oliver. Upon seeing Slade Oliver headed straight to for him. Slade stood and faced Oliver when he reached him. 

“Hey” Oliver said as he lent forward and placed a deep kiss on Slade’s lips.

“Hey” Slade replied went they separated.

“So I’m free to go?” Oliver asked the detectives.

“Yes Mr Queen, we will let you know the results of our investigation” detective Hilton said

Oliver grabbed Slade’s hand “come on let’s get some food I’m starving” Oliver said and he lead him out of the station. 

Detective Lance watched the pair leave the room holding hands in completely and total shock.

“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?” Lance asked finally being able to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 1 more chapter in the works but after that I'm still coming up with ideas. If you have any recommendations I could use let me know in the comment section.


	3. "Oliver Queen? Isn’t that him over there?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has been released from the police station and is hanging out with Slade. Will Diggle finally catch up?

Oliver and Slade walked into Big Belly Burger. They took a seat at one of the back booths sitting on the same side next to each other facing the front door.

A waitress walked over to their table her name badge said ‘Carly’.

“Hi, what can I get you?” she asked holding an order pad and pen

Oliver and Slade ordered their food and Carly left to get it.

Oliver and Slade talked till their food was brought. A little time after they started eating someone walked through the front door.

Diggle walked into Big Belly Burger he was have a rough day, his client Oliver Queen had ditched him earlier in the day. He didn’t understand how some rich brat could ditch him; he was an ex-Special Force’s solider. Diggle headed straight to the counter where his sister-in-law Carly was standing.

“Hey you look like you are having a rough day” Carly noted when Diggle plopped into a seat at the counter in front of her.

“My Client Oliver Queen ditched me this morning” Diggle said annoyed

“Oliver Queen? Isn’t that him over there?” Carly asked pointing behind Diggle to where Oliver and Slade we sitting.

“What?” Diggle said confused he turned around and spotted Oliver sitting in a booth with another man.

Diggle walked over to Oliver and Slade and stopped at their table.

“Hey Dig, how was your morning?” Oliver asked with a smirk 

“I’ve had better” Diggle replied annoyed 

Diggle looked at the man next to Oliver, it was the guy Oliver had taken home with him last night. Diggle didn’t get a good look at him last night because Oliver had his tongue down the guys throat the whole time. But now he noted the large build, physically fit, the man was older than Oliver and Diggle would bet anything that this man was military of some kind. 

“Oh, you two didn’t meet last night. Dig this is Slade Wilson, Slade this is John Diggle my bodyguard” Oliver introduced 

“Bodyguard? I thought it was my job to protect you?” Slade mocked 

“No it’s your job to be you and to make happy and you do both of those things incredibly well.” Oliver replied joked back “have a seat Dig trust me I’m not going anywhere” Oliver told Dig seeing him standing awkwardly at the table.

Diggle narrowed his eyes suspiciously but sat down anyway. 

“So bodyguard?” Slade asked knowing there was a story behind that.

“Yeah my second day back me and Tommy were kidnapped by some thugs, but it’s ok some guy in a green hood turned up and saved us” Oliver said meeting Slade’s eye

Slade smirked at Oliver seeing through his story.

“So you’ve been causing trouble?” Slade asked with raised eyebrows

“Me? Never” Oliver denied 

“Oh yeah, no trouble. He’s only ditch me a handful of times; climbing out of windows, diving out of moving cars. So where have you been this morning Mr Queen?” Diggle asked

“I was at the police station it was a big misunderstanding” Oliver said 

“Is it something I should be concerned about?” Diggle asked concerned

“No I had a pretty solid alibi and they let me go cleared of any charges” Oliver explained

“So Mr Diggle you are ex-military?” Slade asked

“Yes 105th Airborne out of Kandahar and you can call me Diggle. What about you, your military of some kind?”

“Yep Ex-Australian Special Forces and you can call me Slade. We are probably going to be spending a lot of time together” Slade said 

“So how did you two meet? Because you’ve only been back in Starling City for a few days” Diggle asked

“We met on the Island” Oliver answered bluntly

“I thought you said you were alone on that island?” Diggle asked confused

“I lied” 

“I was stranded there because of a classified mission when he washed ashore. And he was everything you would expect from a rich spoil brat; weak, useless and winy. Man he was so whiny and wouldn’t stop complaining. But I figured out how to shut him up, I worked him hard and if that didn’t work I beat him up” Slade joked

“You beat him up?” Diggle asked confused

“I trained him; he needed to know how to fight if we were going to stay alive. But since he was so soft he spent most of our sparing sessions getting hit. But he learned soon enough and eventually he was able to hold his own” Slade explained with pride “that’s why I'm confused as to why he needs a bodyguard, kids as good a fighter as me” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Diggle asked knowing there had to be a reason they were sharing so much information.

“Because you’re a good man, that knows how to keep his mouth shut. Plus the more you know the less likely I am to ditch you” Oliver said

“Fair enough” Diggle concluded

Just then Carly approached their table.

“Can I get you anything else boys?” she asked

“No thank you, what’s our total?” Oliver asked getting his wallet

She told him the total and Oliver handed her a $20 bill and told her to keep the change.

“So shall we go” Oliver said getting up

“Where to Mr Queen?” Diggle asked standing as well

“Oh Dig you can just call me Oliver”

“Ok” Diggle agreed

“Back home please Dig. If you want you can child lock the back car doors just to make sure I can't escape” Oliver teased

“Ha ha” Diggle said as he led the men outside to the car and then drove them to the Queen’s mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review. And if anyone has any Ideas let me know, that would be great.


	4. Boyfriends for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time and the boyfriends are invited.

Thea had just gotten home and she was headed for Oliver’s room, she needed his help. Thea has been dating a boy named Roy and her mom wanted to meet him. So she had instructed Thea to invite Roy to the family dinner that night. Thea wants Oliver to be there, so he can both meet Roy and so that he can help protect Roy from her Mom.

Thea barges in to Oliver’s room without knocking. She expected to see Oliver; she didn’t expect to see Oliver in a pair of jeans and his shirt open and pushed off his shoulders and down his arms while he laid on top of another man in a very intense make out session.

And by intense make out session she means intense, they were grinding on each other with hands everywhere and Thea is sure she saw tongues.

“Thea I told you to knock!” Oliver says after Thea’s sudden appearance as he sits up still straddling Slade’s body and pulled his shirt back on properly.

Slade stays where he was laying but moves his hands to Oliver hips keeping Oliver in place, as he’s not ready to be separated yet.

“Thea I’m kind of busy here” Oliver says still making no move to get off Slade

“I can see that” Thea says cheeky

“And you’re interrupting because…..” Oliver trailed off waiting for an answer

“Ollie aren’t you going to introduce your friend?” Thea asked

Oliver sighted.

“Thea Slade the guy I want to be kissing now, Slade Thea my little sister I wish would leave now!” Oliver answered annoyed

“It’s nice to meet you” Thea said making no move to leave

“You too”

“So Thea was there something you wanted?” Oliver asked impatiently

“Yeah, mum wants to meet Roy, the guy I’ve been dating. And I want you there to meet him and to help me protect him from mum”

“When is the dinner?” Oliver asked

“Tonight. You could bring Slade” she suggested

“Yeah because if I brought my boyfriend then mum would definitely forget about your boyfriend”

“If it works out that way all the better”

“Do you want to come to dinner and meet my mom?” Oliver asked Slade

“Sure I got to eat” Slade agreed

“When’s dinner?” Oliver asked Thea

“Six”

Oliver looked at the clock on the bedside table and it said 4pm

“It’s 4 now so I have 2 hour before dinner, so get out” Oliver told Thea

“Well mom will be home by 5 so you might want to come down then. And you might want to make sure you are presentable before you come down” Thea said and then she left shutting the door behind her.

Oliver and Slade went back to making out till five o’clock when they reluctantly separated. They straightened themselves up having to do it several times after getting distracted, and headed down stairs. They had just reached the foyer when Moira walked in the front door.

Moira looked at Oliver as she entered the mansion and noted the man standing next to Oliver, very close to Oliver.

“Hey Mum, how was your day?” Oliver asked

“It was fine dear. Who’s your friend?” She asked

“Mum I would like you to meet my boyfriend Slade Wilson, Slade Moira Queen” Oliver introduced

“Boyfriend?” Moira asked surprised

“Yes ma’am, it’s nice to meet you” Slade said moving closer to Moira holding out his hand

Moira shock Slade’s hand

“It’s nice to meet you” Moira said pleasantly but unsure how to react.

“Thea told us that Roy was coming for dinner, is it alright if Slade joins us as well?” Oliver asked

“Yes of course and we can get to know Slade better” Moira said “where’s Thea?”

“She’s upstairs”

“Ok excuse me” Moira said and then she walked up stairs

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to Raisa” Oliver said leading Slade to the kitchen

“Hello Raisa” Oliver greet as he entered the kitchen

“Mr. Oliver did you need something?” Raisa asked

“No but did Thea tell you there would be one more for dinner?”

“Yes she said you had a guess”

“Yes. I want you to meet Slade Wilson my boyfriend” Oliver introduced

Raisa hid her shock and greeted Slade.

“Pleased to meet you” Slade replied “If you have any embarrassing stories from when Oliver was little feel free to share them”

“That’s not fair. Don’t tell him anything” Oliver said

“Don’t worry Mr. Oliver I won’t tell him. Much” Raisa replied with a smile happy at Oliver’s current obvious happiness

Oliver just groaned in response knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

_“Oliver” Moira voice call out_

“Stay I’ll be right back, behave” Oliver told Slade

Oliver left the kitchen seeking out Moira.

** PREVIOUSLY **

Walter had just arrived home from work. He walked up to the front door finding a young boy wearing jeans and a red hoodie standing at the door.

“Can I help you young man?”

“Hi. I’m Roy. Thea invited me for dinner.” Roy said

“Ah yes well, I’m Walter Thea’s stepfather” Walter introduced holding out his hand

“Hi” Roy said shaking his hand

“Come on inside”

Walter opened the front door walking through and Roy followed after him.

“Walter” Moira greeted with a kiss

Moira notes Roy but before she could ask Thea appeared and stood by Roy’s side

“Mum I want to introduce my boyfriend Roy, Roy this is my mum”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs Queen”

“And you Roy I’m glad to finally meet you. Dinner will be ready soon why don’t we go into the living room and get to know each other better” Moira said pleasantly

Moira, Thea, Roy and Walter made their way into the living room and sat on the lounges.

“So tell us about yourself Roy” Moira asked

“Well...” Roy started when the front door bell rang interrupting him

“Excuse me” Walter said as he stood up and headed for the front door

Walter opened the door to reveal Detective Lance on the other side.

“Detective how can I help you?” Walter asked

“I’m here to see Mr Queen” he said

“Oh please come in I will get Oliver”

Moira walked into the foyer before Walter could walked away to find Oliver.

“Walter? Detective what brings you here?” she asked

“I’m here to see Oliver”

“Is he in trouble?” Moira asked concerned

“No I just need to speak with him”

“Oliver” Moira called out loudly

Oliver moved quickly to the foyer after hearing his mother’s loud call.

“Mom what’s wrong? Detective Lance what are you doing here?” Oliver asked

“I'm here to update you on the investigation. You have been cleared of all charges and the women has been issued a fine and community service for filling a false police report”

“What charges?” Moira asked confused

“You didn’t tell them” Detective Lance asked

“Not yet”

“A woman filed a police report claiming that she was sexually assault by Oliver. We brought Oliver down to the station today and asked him some questions, we confirmed his alibi and upon further investigation we were able to prove the women was lying” Detective Lance informed Moira

“Oliver why didn’t you tell us or called the lawyers?” Moira asked

“I was planning to tell you and the lawyer wasn’t necessary, I didn’t do anything wrong and I could prove that. So having a lawyer there would have made things worse” Oliver explained

“He might have a point dear” Walter said in an attempt to keep Moira calm

“Well we should sue this woman” Moira started to say

“We can't do that mom, if we sue then it will become a big deal in the public eye and people will probably think that we are just using our money to cover up something or get away with something. At the moment the press don’t know, the woman is being punished by the law. And if the press does find out about it since we aren’t doing anything about it, the press will ignore it.” Oliver said

All three of them looked at Oliver in astoundment his response was mature and logical. It was proof that Oliver was not the same boy that had left on the Gambit.

“Yes well thank you Detective” Moira said

“Yeah” Detective Lance said before exiting the mansion

“Oliver you need to tell me these thing when they happen, ok” Moira told Oliver

“Ok mom” Oliver agreed

“Alright, where’s your friend” she asked

“Oh he’s in the kitchen trying talking to Raisa” Oliver replied

“Well, why don’t you bring him into the living room” Moira asked

“Ok” Oliver said and went to get Slade

“Oliver has a guest?” Walter asked

“Slade Wilson, Oliver introduced him to me as his boyfriend he is also joining us for dinner” Moira told him

** LIVING ROOM **

Oliver walked ahead of Slade as they walked into the living room. Where they found Thea and Roy sitting on a couch making out. Oliver walked around to the front of their couch while Slade stayed behind them unseen.

“Ahem” Oliver loudly cleared his throat

Thea quickly separated her mouth from Roy’s but stayed sitting close to him. Oliver took a seat on the couch across from them.

“So, what’s going on?” Oliver asked giving Roy his best glare

“Oh umm” Thea said regaining thought “Roy this is my brother Oliver, Oliver this is my boyfriend Roy” Thea introduced

“Roy” Oliver greeted

“Hi” Roy said

“Do you have a death wish Roy?” Oliver asked glaring at Roy

“Oliver.....” Thea began to say

“Now now Oliver, don’t be like that” Slade said revealing himself as he walked to where Oliver was sitting. Slade sat down next to Oliver putting his arm over Oliver’s shoulder “it wasn’t as bad as what Thea walked in on us doing. If I'm remembering right we were on your bed and you were on top of me and I was in the middle of taking your shirt off” Slade continued to say giving Oliver a suggestive look.

“Fine” Oliver unenthusiastically agreed

“Um ok” Roy said confused

“Roy this is Slade my boyfriend” Oliver introduced

“Boyfriend?” Roy asked confused

“Yeah I don’t know, it’s new to me to” Thea told him reassuring

Moira and Walter re-entered the living room just before Raisa walked in and informed them that dinner was ready.

Thea and Roy stood and headed into the dining room while Oliver stood pulling Slade with him toward Moira and Walter.

“Walter this is Slade Wilson my boyfriend, Slade this is Walter” Oliver introduced

“It nice to meet you” Slade said shaking Walter hand

“You as well”

“Shall we head in for dinner?” Moira suggested

They all agreed and headed into the dining room after Thea and Roy.

They all sat around the dinner table with their food and talking. Moira started by asking about Roy before she moved on to Slade.

“So tell us about yourself Slade” Moira said

“Ok, what would you like to know?” Slade asked

“How old are you?” Moira asked bluntly

“I'm in my forties” he answered honestly

They were slightly shocked by this piece of information.

“What do you do Slade?” Walter asked

“Well I recently retired from the Australian Military and moved here to Starling City so I haven’t yet gotten a job” Slade said

“And why did you move to Starling City?” Walter asked

“To be with Oliver” Slade said without hesitation

“Oliver you just returned home from 5 years on a deserted island, where exactly did you meet?” Thea asked confused and suspicious.

“On the Island” Oliver answered

They all stopped and look at Oliver and Slade in surprise.

“On the island? Oliver you said you were alone” Thea asked

“I lied” Oliver stated

“If there were other people on the island why didn’t you come home sooner, surly they would have helped you?” Moira asked confused

“Mrs Queen I was on the island because my plane crashed stranding me there. And although the other people on the island weren’t stranded there they were more interested in killing us then rescuing us” Slade explained

“They tried to kill you?” Thea asked trouble

“Yes but they didn’t success, I'm fine” Oliver said to Thea “And I remember you trying to kill me once or twice” Oliver said humorously to Slade.

“Yes, but you have to admit you were pretty useless when we first met” Slade argued

“But I proved my worth”

“Well you could have at least done it before I got shot” Slade complained

“I’ll make it up to you later” Oliver promised playfully

“You tried to kill him?” Roy asked confused

“Well as I said we were in a dangerous situation and he was useless. I mean you just had to step on that landmine” Slade teased

“Are you ever going to let that go? It was one time” Oliver whined

“Landmines?” Moira asked worried

“I'm fine mom, ok” Oliver assured

“Yes Mrs Queen, I kept his ass safe” Slade said in English then switched to Russia and said “His very magnificent ass”

Oliver’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face. At the same time that Slade has spoken in Russian Raisa had been placing a bowl of fruit of on the table in front of Oliver. She having understood what Slade had said showed a silent display of shock on her face, that most at the table saw.

“Sorry Raisa” Oliver apologised

“We don’t what to know what he said do we?” Thea asked assuming

“I can translate it if you’d like” Slade offered shamelessly

“No!” Oliver quickly said after Slade’s offer “Can we talk about something else?” Oliver requested

“So Slade what are your plans now?” Walter asked redirecting the conversation which Oliver gave him a grateful look.

“I’m not quite sure; I’ve been in the military my whole life. But I’m sure I’ll find something to do soon” Slade said

“Well I wish you luck” Walter said sincerely

The dinner continued with idle chatter. Moira couldn’t wait for the dinner to be over so she could question Oliver in more detail. And Thea was planning to interrogate Oliver as soon as she could.

Dinner finished and to Oliver extreme disappointment Slade had to leave straight after. Moira and Walter retired for the night leaving Oliver, Thea and Roy downstairs. While Thea and Roy said goodbye to each other Oliver disappeared.

Thea walked Roy to the door and closed the door after he left.

Roy walked down the steps of the mansion and started down the driveway. But before he got far Oliver stopped him.

“Roy” Oliver said stepping out of the shadow revealing himself.

“Is this supposed to scare me? You coming out of the shadows, pretending to be all tough, it’s not going to work. You and I both know that you are just a rich, spoiled wimp. I grew up in the Glades, there’s nothing you could do that would scare me” Roy said then walked away

Oliver just smiled after Roy imagining all the things he could do that would scare the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to lose ideas so any inspiration would be appreciated. 
> 
> And please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments.
> 
> Let me know what you think and any ideas.


End file.
